fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Abella Durand
Abella Durand is a mage from Fiore, Ishgar and the eldest daughter of Commissioner Durand, a law enforcement officer that is stationed in Crocus. As the eldest daughter, Abella was always trated with respect and admiration by both her father and younger siblings, and in turn displayed a sense of humbleness and gratefulness to her family's compliments and attitude to her being. But the life of crime has always caught the attention and interest of Abella, attracting her to the idea of thrilling chases, disturbing the peace and having a lasting impact and legacy on the world around her. With the use of her grandmother's spell book, Abella expressed the mage within herself and began to develop her magical expertise in order to aid in her criminal life. Finding a fond and strong connection with the art of Illusion Magic, Abella has been able to pull off several robberies and break ins with the combination of her illusions and trained skill as a lock picker and thief. Using a special method of Illusion Magic, Abella was able to create a sensible and believable face and figure to credit the crimes with, an illusion that would soon come to be known as Madame Petit. Soon, this Madame Petit would be seen everywhere around Fiore as she would be caught red handed in the act ehich made her face quite recognisable and renowned around the country, especially by the police who has put mounds of effort an resources into finding Madame Petit and locking her behind bars. She is sneaky and clever when it comes to pulling off Madame Petite's crimes, being in full control of Madame Petit and her other illusions, Abella is able to make her crime scenes the way that she wnats them to look. In her eyes, she is the director of a film and will try to make everything go her way for the sake of her entertainment. She is not really into the money and is only really doing it for the thrill and adrenaline. Most of the time, she will put on crimes just to give the police force a hard time but when intended for a specific target will have Madame Petit hire thugs or mercenaries to do the actual dirty work. With a simple click of her fingers, Abella Durand will be able to vanish Madame Petit in thin air without a trace. Using the fact that she is the commissioner's daughter and a highly respected and known member of society, everyone around her does not suspect her alternate life and has all the reason in the world to carry on. Abella does indeed display and pride herself on her skill with her Illusion Magic indeed, striving to become better with everyday that passes by in hopes that she can soon become a master of the magic art. From changing the way that the enviornment looks around a person to creating masses of beings that have been designed and formed by Abella's imagination alone, she already exemplifies a fine and seasoned tpuch with the magic that she comes to perfect. Appearance Abella looks to be a young girl in her teenage years, birthed with an innocent look that masks her devilish and alternative nature. Her natural posture is that of an introvert, curled up to herself making sure that she is close to her person as much as she can, barely ever reaching out to other people. Her skin is nearly as white as paper and her purplish-pink eyes that are usually mistaken for red matches the coloured tinge of her crystal earings. Her white hair has been grown out to hide majority of her head, concealing the ears and part of her face with her eyes peering from underneath the fringe she has tried to curtain to the side. Her slender figure and body shape displays Abella's weakness in confrontational combat, explaining why she would prefer to stay back where her fragile body will not be as easily targeted. Her facial expressions are almost always bland, never displaying any sort of other emotion as the same face is shown when she is sad, angry, happy, etc. This can be quite misleading to people and will not properly convey how Abella is actually feeling at the time. Looking to be quite insensitive, the only time that Abella could really express a proper emotion is at a crushing time of grief. Her body posture is always upright, and stands straight with such nobility and standard. Her usual attire consists of a white collared shirt with the top two buttons undone in order to expose very little of the upper part of her chest. Around the upper arm parts of the sleeves are thin black bands that go around the material. At times Abella can be seen wearing a red tie around the collar except very loosely worn as the knot of the tie hangs down low. She wears either a plain black vest that is fully buttoned up or a black blazer coat that is always worn opened. The main consistent pieces of clothing that she wears as part of her outfit is a short black skirt along with extra long black stockings that reach up so high that there is very little exposed skin between the skirt and the stockings. She wears black leather shoes that are enclosed and tied up with laces. She is almost never seen without her red spellbook that she carries around wherever she goes, holding it very close to her body. She does not wear much jewellery as the only accessories that she wears are red crystal earings that are usually hidden underneath her mess of white hair or rounded spectacles that have a golden frame. Personality Abella's normal personality is that of an innocent and privileged young woman, raised in the high class standards of nobility as she was taught well mannered behaviours and to grant respect to all that she passes by. Despite being rich, Abella is not at all snobby, and is quite generous with her wealth as she happily donates appropriate amounts of money towards good causes no matter if she is rewarded or not. She is particularly friendly to those that she meets in person and will quietly make out a profile for that person depending on what she sees the person as. This leads to the idea that Abella judges people on the way they look and rushing to conclusions on what a person may be like.